1. Field of Endeavor
The teachings in accordance with exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to a camera module.
2. Background
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Generally, a miniaturized and low-powered camera module is difficult to be applied with such technology as VCM Voice Coil Motor technology used to be applied to conventional camera modules, and related researches to solve the abovementioned problem have been briskly waged.
A camera module mounted on a small electronic product such as a smart phone may be frequently susceptible to shocks in use, and may be finely shaken in use by handshake of a user. In consideration of these problems, development of a camera module additionally equipped with a handshake compensation optical image stabilizing function is recently required.
An OIS Optical Image Stabilizer module is largely divided into a lens shift type OIS module configured to horizontally move a lens along an object moving to X and Y axes, a sensor shift type OIS module configured to horizontally move an image sensor, and a module tilt type OIS module configured to horizontally move an AF Auto Focus module.
The lens shift method is to additionally shake a Z-axis moving lens unit to X and Y axes, whereby a space is required inside an AF module to shake the X and Y axes. The lens shift method is configured to connect an FPCB Flexible Printed Circuit Board to an AF module, so that there is no problem of connecting the AF module to the PCB. However, there is a disadvantage in that an optical axis of optical system is shaken because the lens unit is horizontally shaken inside the AF module.
Meanwhile, it is very difficult to assemble an outer blade which is an injection molding product and a coil due to miniaturization of an OIS actuator of lens shift method. That is, an assembly space for the outer blade and the coil is insufficient due to miniaturization of device to make insufficient a space for coating a sufficient amount of adhesive for adhering and fixing the coil, whereby the coil may be disengaged from an installation surface of the outer blade when an assembly process is performed before complete curing of the adhesive.
Another disadvantage is that inputted adhesive may overflow to contaminate an outside of the outer blade and surrounding parts when an inputted amount of adhesive is increased to prevent the coil from being disengaged.